Circle Unbroken
by AJLITE
Summary: This is a story about how racism can shake a city like never before.
1. A sad sad day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. As those who have read, this story knows this isn't the original. I kind of tweaked it. Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was a normal Saturday morning except...there was a funeral-taking place. At Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial Baptist, church hundreds gather in the large church for the funeral of...Gerald Johanssen. An elder Black man stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat preparing to speak.  
  
"We gather here today to pay our final respects to Gerald Johanssen, a talented young man who didn't deserve to die, who had his whole life of him. Another victim of the race card, who was in the wrong place at the time. He was on the Honor Society, Captain of the Varsity football, baseball, and basketball team, Homecoming King, and to my understanding a very popular young man. Above of all those material things he was a visionary with a loving heart. With that we say good-bye to our son, brother, friend, and all around good Samaritan Gerald Johanssen. Whom ever has any last words I suggest you come say it now," the preacher said with utter pain in his voice.  
  
"I do," came from a cornflower hair boy from the back of the church. He stood and walked the podium with his head hung low.  
  
"For those of you who don't know me my name is Arnold and Gerald was my best friend. That would be under estimating him as a person to me. He was more like a brother...but not the annoying kind he was the kind that you can't function through your day without. He was almost perfect...he had an amazing girlfriend, a lot friends, great family, wholesome values he was sitting on top of the world. The people who did this didn't know Gerald and he didn't deserve to die like this," he said with tears running down his checks. "I love you man we all do and we will never forget you...thanks for your friendship, love, and companionship. Life won't be the same with out you good-bye my old friend," Arnold said closing the coffin.  
  
After his speech, everyone got in their limos and drove to the graveyard to bury Gerald. They all said one last prayer and then went home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Good... that suits your fancy more. So review and tell me what's up. 


	2. What happened!

What Happened!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! I NEED EXTRA CHARACTERS, SO HELP!  
  
-Flashback  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! 'Ouch! Damn phone, it's 2a.m who in the hell would be calling', Arnold grumbled. He stretched his hand over the warm body next to him and smiled. That person was none other than Helga Pataki. (A.N. They have been going out for three years and decided to take their relationship to another level. To put it like this the whole p.s 118 gang has matured for the better if you know what I mean.)  
  
'Hello' he said in a calm voice.  
  
'Ar...Arnold...is that you', came a familiar but scared voice from the other end of the line.  
  
'Hey, Phoebe what's wrong did something happen'?  
  
'Arnold Gerald's dead!' she shouted while crying historically into the phone.  
  
'What in the fuck happened?!' Arnold said angrily.  
  
'He was killed downtown', she whimpered.  
  
'Why would his ass be downtown at night, how do you know all of this?!'  
  
'Just come to the hospital.... ', she said as her voice trailed off.  
  
'Phoebe! ...Phoebe! ...damit', he said in a whisper. (A.N. He only says damit in a whisper because he hears the dial tone.)  
  
'Helga baby get up,' he steers his girl out of her sleep.  
  
'Wha...'she says very groggy.  
  
'No time for question just get dressed' he says rushing to put on his cloths.  
  
When they got to the hospital, the Jensons and Phoebe were their being informed by the doctors how bad he it was. Therefore, they ran over to see what happened.  
  
'Where's Gerald' said Helga while Arnold remained silent.  
  
'Why don't you kids sit down. See what happened is that Ger...rald was...was...oh I can't do this' said Mrs.Jenson between sobs.  
  
'I can do it. Gerald was killed...' she tried to finish but Arnold cut her off'.  
  
'Look I fuckin know that, I just want to know what in the hell happened. I can't believe this shit' he said unusually cold.  
  
'Watch your mouth young man' a nurse who walked by said.  
  
'Well fuck you...you ugly bitch ass ho' Arnold shot giving her the finger. She turned her nose up with a 'hump' and walked away. (I know Arnold is cussing a lot but you have to understand he just lost his best friend. If I were that woman he went off on, I would have beaten his tail down, but I'm not so back to the story.)  
  
'Arnold calm down, now phoebes what were you saying' Helga said in a soft voice.  
  
'I was driving home from my late shift at the other end of town when I spotted Mr.Jenson's car on fire so I stopped to see what the deal was. After I parked my car on the other side of the street I ran over to if, Gerald was inside, but the only thing that was there were pieces of paper that read (that's what get nigga boy) and other mean remarks. Therefore, I ran to the payphone and called the police then his parents. About an hour later, they found him outside of town. A farmer found him naked beaten and strangled when he was feeding the horses. He only noticed he was there because of the smell, so here we are' Phoebe said chocking out the final part with more tears.  
  
'Oh Phoebe it's going to be o.k.' Helga said running over to her consoling and crying along with her.  
  
Arnold just stood up flustering with anger and begins to walk out.  
  
'Where in the hell do you think your going' Helga stated.  
  
'To find the shit less bastards who did this' he said surprising calm.  
  
'You don't even know how they are'!  
  
'Helga just shut-up I can't stand you, so leave me alone' Arnold bellowed out.  
  
Helga stood up and left.  
  
'Phoebe do you have any clue who they are'?  
  
'No' she also stood up to catch up with Helga.  
  
Arnold then slumped down in a corner and cried. That's when Mr.Jenson pulled him up and said that he and his son would talk to the police and have Arnold stay with his wife and daughter. Arnold nodded his head in agreement and over to the crying Timberly to console her.  
-Flashback Ends  
  
Arnold wakes up to an alarm clock and gets ready for school. He knew it would be complete hell on earth for him.  
  
That ends chapter two hope you ^_^enjoyed. Don't forget two review, because I need ideas on what to do. Please do not forget about the extra characters I need. What do you want to see happen? 


	3. News Letter!

Dear Readers, I have two stop writing this for a while until I figure out what I want to do with it. Hey, maybe I'll start over with the biggest and best Hey Arnold story you've seen. Let get my head on straight and research right. I'll be back; this isn't the last you've seen of me. Oh ya, King Cheetah thanks for the review I really appreciate it.  
  
You're Gurl  
  
AJLITE, 


	4. confrontations

Disclaimer: I'm back! How are you? Anywayz I finally got my head on straight...so let's get on with this story...shall we!  
  
"Hey Arnold, wait up," a voice called out.  
  
Arnold whipped around hopping it would be Gerald Jenssen confirming that this was all a horrible dream and his best friend was alive and well. Sadly, to his unwanted surprise it was only Sid.  
  
"Gawd...your...fast! Man what's up, haven't...seen you...lately, where've ya been?" Sid said gasping for air and talking at the same time.  
  
"Around. What do you want," Arnold responded with a touch of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I-I-I just wanted to talk to you man, you know...see how your doing," Sid answered scared.  
  
"Sorry, Sid I'm still a little shaken up about Gerald you know..."  
  
"Yeah I know exactly what you mean. What those bastards did to Gerald was wrong"  
  
"Yep, and the police ain't gonna do shit about it"  
  
"I hate statistics"  
  
"Right...people think they can get away with anything they want because of their skin color"  
  
"You know Arnold"  
  
"What Sid"  
  
"That ain't right!"  
  
With that, Arnold gave off a slight laugh, which ticked off Sid completely.  
  
"Arnold we could really do something here. I mean to the town hall, complain to the major, go on strike-"  
  
"Sid how would that help us? We're only teenagers going up to the mayor's door and demanding peace."  
  
"It could happen"  
  
"Oh please fair lady who rules these mean streets, make them safe again," Arnold, mocks trying to keep his balance when laughing.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this?! Your best was just murdered and all you can do is laugh how sickening. I use to know a bold Arnold, one that took chances made mis-"  
  
"Sid grow-up! We can't do those kinds of things anymore we aren't nine years old"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Sid I didn't mean it I'm frustrated too"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Next thing they knew P.S 120 was right around the coroner.  
  
The spotted the usual gang minus Helga and Gerald.(A.N: remember Helga still living.)About three minutes after they sat down Helga came into view.  
  
"Hey guys," Helga said in an unusual mousey voice.  
  
"We'll catch you later Arnold," said Stinky in his country accent as the group left hem alone.  
  
"Um...Helga we need to talk"  
  
"Sure what's on your mind?"  
  
"I can't be in a relationship anymore"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look I no longer love or even give a rat's ass about you any more! Your dirt to me for all I care!"  
  
"You don't mean that," as she put her hand on Arnold's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I do. Oh yeah and one more thing don't ever hands on me again" he shuttered.  
  
"You are such a jerk!" Helga screamed running into the building in tears.  
  
"Why me," Arnold muttered to himself.  
  
So what did you think? Hope you also enjoyed. I desperately need some guest Hey Arnold! characters that killed Gerald. Make sure their not main character please. So until next time review! review! review! AJLITE over and out. 


	5. We Hurt Too! Part 1

Disclaimer: Writers and Reviewers of Fanfiction.net I'm about to give a brief short on the story.  
  
1. I know the characters are way out there but please...Let It Go! If you haven't noticed, the real world is a tuff place to get by in so I'm trying to make this as realistic as I can.  
  
2. Please, say something besides your grammar and spelling are messed up, nobody's perfect.  
  
3. When I say, criticism wanted I mean please tell me if the story is bad or good, what you want to see happen and ways to change it.  
  
4. It would be mighty kind of you to give me your first names if you would like me to put you in the story. Note if you want to be a good or evil character, but for future reference, there will be more bad then good.  
  
Big ups to aNGELa for the name your character will be very vital to the story line.  
  
That's about all the bitching I have to do for right now, here's the story.  
  
~Arnold~  
  
Arnold's day was of pure hell all anyone did was tell him how sorry they felt for him and send their condolences. Deep down they didn't care no one knew how bad he was hurting on the inside. He didn't want them to see the pain in his eyes.  
  
In third period math he went his regular seat where usually sat beside Helga in the back of the room. When he saw her walk in and she acted as if he were air and walked right passed. She ended up sitting beside Lila, Ronda, and Phoebe who were shooting him death glaring from across the room at him. That hurt him deeply but he knew he deserved it; he yelled at Helga the love of my life, Sid one of my closest friends, the nice nurse lady, and then what hurt the most is that he let his best friend die. Forever Gerald Johansson had always been for him and his crazy schemes. He was there when Arnold lost his grandpa's watch, there when he fell in the tough crowd and when he got his head stuck in a window Gerald was the one to bail him out. He was all ways there he even helped to save the neighborhood and uncountable amount of good deeds just because he felt obligated to do these things.  
  
"Arnold? Arnold are you listing to me," Coach Wittenberg shouted.  
  
(A.N: There is a shortage of teachers he is also the gym teacher, the history, and hall monitor.)  
  
"What," was the only response he could muster.  
  
"Never mind...damn kids," he muttered.  
  
The bell soon rung and everyone hurried to leave the room except Arnold who in zombie like form retreated out of the class.  
  
~Helga~  
  
Helga entered the cafe looking around for a way out of herself. Instead, she saw the next best thing...Phoebe. She was at a table in the far corner of the room fooling with her food obviously not hungry. Therefore, Helga decided to walk over the and say 'hi'.  
  
"Hey," Helga said pulling out the chair in front of Phoebe.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe said trying to sound strong and unhurt.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Fine...beside the fact that every time I hear him I turn around and he isn't anywhere in sight, every time I feel his touch it isn't there! Why did he have to go it isn't fair? Why do I have to suffer so much? What do I do that is so wrong he'd have to leave me," she said as tears formed in her eyes but yet she refused to let them fall.  
  
"Don't worry we are here for you...we're your frie-," she didn't get to finish before Phoebe cut her off.  
  
"Don't you see these people don't care for Gerald...he was their trophy boy. Someone who carried the school to fucking victory! You didn't even care...you forever called him tall hair boy and put him down. He was even nice to you cause he felt sorry for you. Helga, you never even cared for me I was the one getting hurt, getting in trouble, being alone. All I ever was to you was a fucking guinea pig," the cafe was dead silent all eyes were lock on them. Phoebe then picked up books, ran out leaving Helga alone, and embarrassed.  
  
"I did care..." Helga said as the bell rang soon after that.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
On a dangerous and rainy night twelve-year-old Helga, walk alone in park on her birthday singing silently the infamous B-day song. Little did she know she wasn't alone and was about to discover that. It soon started to rain and it quickly became very difficult to see.  
  
Next thing she knew Helga was on the ground and then without hesitation she got start to question the figure on the ground.  
  
"A bucko watch where your going next time ole Betsy will put out of your misery," Helga said gaining composer and turned around.  
  
"Damn Helga! You didn't even ask me if I was all right. How rude is that."  
  
"What the-...wait a minute how did you know my name?"  
  
"It's me Helga...Gerald," he said taking a step forward allowing her to see him better.  
  
"Geez...hair boy just dig your own grave next time you ever scare me like that again! Where's Phoebe, don't you guys have a date? If your cheating on her I'll chop off your dick and then shove it down your throat!" She said advancing toward him and just stumbled back.  
  
"Whoa Nelly! She canceled so I came here to play some basketball but it rained. Honest."  
  
"In the middle of the night?"  
  
"Yes, if you must know I hate it at home so I come here to escape..."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean but at least they know your gone."  
  
"No they don't neither do they care."  
  
Soon the two quickly found themselves engulfed in conversation about their families and waking on the pier. The rain had died down to drizzle but it was still extremely windy.  
  
"I got one, there was a time when they left me home alone on Christmas. The funny thing is that they came back on New Years Eve. Beat that!" He said laughing.  
  
All Helga could do was throw head back and laugh hard. The wind blew hard; it was such a force that the wind knocked her off the pier in into the water.  
  
"Helga," Gerald scream as he launched himself into the water feeling around for about five minutes, until he brushed passed her face then grabbed her and pulled her from the water to the beach. Where they both collapsed breathless and soaking wet.  
  
"You saved my life," she said after a moment of silence.  
  
"You never answered my challenge, he said and they both laughed.  
  
Then an unusual quietness passed between them, eyes locked on each other they both nodded in agreement of friendship.  
  
Gerald got up first then helped her upon her feet next.  
  
"Walk you home?"  
  
"Sure what the hell were friends...aren't we?"  
  
He nodded then said in a loud tone "race ya!"  
  
The duo laugh and begun to run home soaked yet at peace with each other. Finally, they had something in common.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
At the end of the school day, Helga pranced down the steps chuckling at the memory.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this," came an angry voice belonging to Arnold.  
  
"Oh...it's just you."  
  
"Gerald's dead and your laughing! What kind of sick heartless bastard are you?"  
  
The next thing he felt was a fierce slap in the face.  
  
"Jesus, Arnold you act like your the only one who can hurt! We hurt too you know! I loved Gerald with all my heat but you'll never understand that! He save my life...and I be damned if someone going to tell me different," she said through tears then ran away from the scene out the door. In process, catching attention of everyone including Phoebe heard every word and ran after her.  
  
Arnold was left standing there alone a hand too his stung cheek letting her words sink through...  
  
I'm done! I know I made some mistakes but what the hell I'm human.  
  
WARNING!: Please Read Disclaimer & Give Reviews 


	6. We Hurt Too! Part 2

Disclaimer: Nothing right now but if I think of something I will get right back to you.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
*Phoebe*  
  
I cannot believe I just yelled at Helga like that she has been nothing but nice to me since Gerald passed. Hey, I got release my steam to someone but I wish it wasn't her.  
  
I decided to catch the bus home so I could apologize to Helga for all the nasty things I said. To my surprise, I saw her slap Arnold. I stared in complete awe as she yelled to him about how much she loved Gerald and that he saved her life. Then she took off down the street, Helga had stole the attention of everyone out. It took a second for reality to kick in so I chased after her.  
  
I finally caught up with her; she collapsed on the pitchers mound of Gerald's field and cried. I cautiously approached her and put my hand on her shoulder but she fought back. I resisted and gathered the now hysterical Helga into my arms. I let her cry for a minute then she looked at me and said "Phoebe I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most".  
  
"Helga don't say that you have always been there and if there is anyone who should be apologizing it should be me," I said looking down embarrassed by the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"I just feel so lost without him...Gerald was my best friend he never would let me down. Best of all he didn't forget my birthday no one ever remembers my birthdays," Helga said rubbing her silver necklace.  
  
I sat there perplexed and mildly sadden that Helga was dependent on Gerald instead of me. I opened my mouth to speak and all that came out was "Huh?"  
  
Then it happened like a rocket she exploded, "Geez...Phoebe are that blind! When you and Arnold use to go on vacations and to summer camps we hung out and gained a mutual respect/trust and a since of family within each other, something neither of us had. He gave me first real birthday present, he bought me roller blades taught me how to ride and do tricks on them, and he took me to Chez Paris to just to give me the damn gift!"  
  
I stood dumb stuck once in my short life I have nothing intelligent to say or anything at all. I Phoebe the smartest student at P.S 120 has been outspoken.  
  
"Yeah Phoebe you should be sorry! You never knew a damn thing about him, deep down your shallow and all you cared for was his popularity like everyone one else. Why do you think they even talk to you now? Huh? Answer me damn it!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay well I'll do it for you...it was Gerald who made who you are now! You don't know anything about his home life and I do. Without him you would still be pathetic little bookworm who cares for herself and no one else!"  
  
Deep down I know she was right I had only used Gerald as a crutch enabling me to obtain something I wanted very badly...to be liked. More then that I was offended I had loved him and whether I not she wanted to admit it Gerald was my heart and I won't let that go without a fight.  
  
*Helga*  
  
'What am I saying Phoebe is my best friend every time I wanted to try something she would always be the one hurt!'  
  
She got advanced toward me then in a high-pitched scream she cried out, "How can you stand here and want someone to pity Helga! You conniving bitch; no Helga you're the one who doesn't know anything! I'm sorry I wasn't there on your birthday, I'm sorry I got hit by a bus so you could get your filthy laundry done, I'm sorry I got all the blame for putting out a newspaper with fake information. I'm sorry I wasn't as talented and as gifted as you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to save the fucking neighbor- hood with you guys, but don't worry I won't intrude on your life anymore. So long Helga G. Pataki," she said in fit of tears then gathering her books and running home.  
  
I collapsed to my knees hurt and ashamed, I lay there and cry for a while hoping this is all a bad dream. I mean I just blew up at one of the few people who really care.  
  
*Phoebe*  
  
I finally got to the doorsteps and ran in, good thing no one was home. I fell face first into my bed in tears. Why is this happening to us?  
  
What hurts most is Helga had a piece of Gerald I will never have and as did her. In reality, I had nothing...nothing but a bleak memory of what I thought Gerald was. I guess that was a lie a big smack in face for little ole me. The question is what do I do now.  
  
"Oh...Gerald I need you now more than ever! Help me please!," I cried into my pillow praying for an answer that would never come.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
*Please Read Of Very Importantance*  
  
Wow! Personally, I thought it was damn good. If anyone knows, where I could find all the last names of all the characters of Hey Arnold!(especially Phoebe) could you please review and tell me. On the other hand, you can review and tell me how much you did or didn't like the story. Sorry if I made some mistakes so sue me! Don't but surprised if you dime from me. I broke I don't own a penny to my name.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Peace Out  
Ajlite 


End file.
